sin's and seduction
by gothic-gravitation-fanboy
Summary: yaoi warning shuichi gets into a fight with yuki and has too find away to make up for it will he win yuki's heart over ? well r&r and find out......
1. questions

**Sins and seduction**

rating: **ma** for sex

disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or any of its characters they are property of Maki Murakami and Tokyo pop (though I wish I owned Yuri Yuki ...)

summary: Shuichi and Yuki get into a fight and shuichi decides to try and make things right will he succeed ? You will just have to find out.

Authors note: well this is my first complete fan fiction please r&r hope you enjoy it.

It was a typical day in the neighbour hood for shuichi an eighteen year old musician as he walked the cluttered streets of the city. I hope yuki is home the boy thought. I've been so busy with bad luck I have not had any time to see him. Shuichi smiled and looked up at the beautiful clear blue sky and started to day dream about yuki's soft blue eyes. He was not far from yuki's house about a block away. As shuichi turned the corner he noticed a small grey kitten with matted fur stuck in a garbage can. Aww a kitty shuichi yelled out with a stary eyed look. Who could have done this too you he said patting it's fur down. The cat began to purr as it nuzzled into shuichi's arm. Well I guess I made a new friend shuichi said petting the cats head gently. Shuichi continued down the street until he came to yuki's doorstep, ah finally here he said with a sigh of relief. Shuichi hit the door bell ding dong ! Ya im here just give me a second he could hear yuki saying from inside the house. Oh hey brat yuki said opening up the door. Hey what's that furry thing you got there ? He yuki said eyeing the cat. First off im not a brat second it's a cat ! Shuichi said in an angry voice. Hey if your coming in leave the cat outside yuki said. Sure shuichi said releasing the cat and running inside closing the door after him. Sorry I could not visit you in the last few days shuichi said sitting down on the couch. Save it yuki snapped throwing him a can of soda. Hmmp ! Shuichi groaned crossing his arms. Why do you always have to be like that yuki ? He said raising a brow. because that's just the way I am he said with an annoyed look on his face. Can't you change for me shuichi said with a soft tone. I mean can't you treat me like you love me ? Shuichi squeaked as his emotions started up. Don't like the way I am then get lost ! Yuki yelled. Yuki...shuichi mumbled numbly just get lost ! Yuki said throwing shuichi's coat on the couch. Yuki im...im sorry shuichi said tears running down his face as hr ran over wrapping his arms around yuki. Go home kid he said with out a second thought. Fine I will shuichi said grabbing his coat. I hope you will be ok you jerk ! He said before slamming the door behind him. What is his problem shuichi thought as he ran down the street. I only asked him to open up to me instead of throwing insults and defences he thought tears still streaming down his face. Shuichi looked up and realized he was in front of his house. He was surprised he didn't think he had been running that long. He opened the front door and quickly looked around. Seeing nothing he ran up to his room and layed down on his bed and began to think of yuki. Hey brat is all he could hear repeating over and over in his mind. He rolled onto his stomach and lay silent after about thirty minutes he was asleep. Hey shuichi you awake ? Maiko said poking her brothers forehead. Huh wha ? well I am now shuichi said with an angry look. Hey shuichi everything all right maiko asked noticing his eyes were a bit puffy. What does it matter too you sis he said as he thought about yuki. Maybe I can help but if you don't want it...I will be going maiko said turning towards the door.

Author's note: well this is the first chapter will shuichi get advice from maiko ? guess you will just have to wait and see.


	2. help and a plan

Sins and seduction

Rated: ma for sex

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or any of its characters they are property of Maki Murakami and Tokyo pop (though I wish I owned Yuri Yuki ...)

Authors note: hi everyone thank you all for your reviews I realize now I need to make paragraphs and proper spaces :P so thank you all. and one more thing this is allmost the full story just need the sex scene yes i making ya wait mwahhhaaa aren't i evil ? it will be done soon though i promise. well anyway enjoy. ps. r&r i wanna hear good and bad stuff so i know what to change and keep.

Maiko wa….aaait! Shuichi exclaimed falling from his bed. Ok you can help…. I hope.

Ok shuichi but now ya owe me maiko replied with a freaky look on her face.

What? Shuichi said backing away from his deranged looking sister.

You have to do my dishes for a week maiko exclaimed grinning at the now frustrated shuichi.

Fine….. But that's only if it works.

So we got a deal? Maiko said sticking out her hand.

Deal shuichi replied as he shook his sister's hand.

Ok shuichi first off what happened? Maiko exclaimed glaring at shuichi with a child like content.

Well yuki…and I got into a fight because he got mad when I asked him to open up to me shuichi announced as he stared down at his bed.

Ok I got just the solution! Maiko said sticking out her pointer finger. Do something romantic for yuki and he will open up in an intimate way maiko replied with a wink.

Like what? Shuichi replied puzzled.

I dunno maiko exclaimed **you **think up that part she said smiling. Well have fun with my dishes shuichi! Maiko announced sticking her tongue out before running to her room.

**Well it's time for me to think shuichi** thought to him self as he sat down at his desk.

(Hours go by) 12, 1, 2, 3

**Damn still no ideas** shuichi thought as he yawned.

Well im going to bed he said aloud plopping down on the bed after hitting the light switch.

Shuichi began to toss in his sleep as dream began to form in his mind.

Im….sorry yuki shuichi exclaimed as he stared into his lovers face.

Don't worry about it kid yuki whispered putting a finger too the boys lip's before replacing it with his own sweet lips. Mmmm yuki shuichi mumbled as his spin tingled with pleasure.

Yuki slowly removed his shirt after removing shuichi's.

I really do love you yuki shuichi whispered as he gazed into yuki's sparkling blue eyes.

I love you too shuieep beep! Beep! Beep! Ah! Shuichi screamed jumping up at the sound of the alarm clock. Smack! Smack! ok good it's off he said with a sigh of relief. Damn that was a nice dream he exclaimed.

Wait! I know what to do now! Shuichi said excitedly as he grabbed some clothes off his floor.

I will give myself to yuki but romantically shuichi said pulling on his last sock.

Shuichi ran down stairs grabbing a slice of toast on his way out the door. Where are you going? His mother exclaimed as he froze in place. Um gotta big jam session with the band today he said try to doge the truth. Okay shuichi his mother said with a smile.

Awesome bye mom he yelled as he ran out the door his mouth stuffed with toast.

**Ok so first stop the corner market** he thought to him self.

Errrrrt the door squeaked as shuichi opened it.

Ok I need candles, flowers, incense and done he whispered to him self as he picked up the items.

Yep got everything he thought as he whispered to him self once again as he placed the items on the counter. That will be 500 yen sunny a short old man said looking up at shuichi.

Okay shuichi said digging around in his pocket for the money before finally giving it too the old man.

Looks like your gunna be having some fun with a lucky gal tonight eh sunny? The old man said laughing.

Well something like that shuichi exclaimed his cheeks turning red as he walked out the door.

**Ok yuki is not home** he said thinking over his plans in his head. Shuichi kept walking until he reached the home of the romance novelist. Hmmm where's that key again ah under the mat! Shuichi exclaimed remembering that yuki put it there for him. Well I better get to work shuichi said with a smirk as he opened the door.

**At the mall……….**

Tatsuha how much longer must I be at this book signing? Yuki said to his brother with an obviously discussed look upon his face. Just a few more autograph's and your done tutsuha exclaimed with a smile. Fuck that im done now yuki said as he grabbed his jacket throwing it over one shoulder as he walked away. But what about the autograph's tutsuha yelled at the walking away yuki. You sign them you are my brother yuki exclaimed looking back.

Yuki proceeded to walk away he walked out one of the mall doors and walked over to the nearest taxi.

Hey cabbie he said loudly lighting a smoke can you take me to 37 Yakura Street? Yuki exclaimed looking at the cab driver with cold eyes. Sure thing buddy the cab driver stammered get in. ok yuki said jumping in the back of the cab. (**20 minutes later**) here ya go he said throwing his cab fair at the driver before walking into the building where he lived. What the hell yuki said as he got closer to the door noticing it was open.


End file.
